1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to a logo displaying miniature football pylon.
2. Background of the Disclosed Embodiments
Elastomeric end zone pylons are known. Having such pylons at one's disposal, for example, on one's desk, as a souvenir, would symbolize the devotion to and support for a professional sports club or high school or college team. That is, sports memorabilia, at the fingertips of a sports fan in the comfort of their own home, is a concept every sports fan is familiar with for expressing loyalty to or support for a particular team or school.
The size of such typical field pylons is too great to realistically place on one's desk and carry, for example, from a home office to a TV den when watching a sports game. Accordingly, a souvenir sized pylon is desired having a substantially similar look and feel of the actual field pylon. As can be appreciated, the pylon, with an elongated or oblong shape, would need to be vertically stable. Sports memorabilia which easily tips on an office desk or tips into snacks while watching a sports event would quickly become relegated to a closet.
To increase the team spirit and pride of ownership of such pylons by a sports fan, it is desired to have such pylons identify a favorite team or plural teams of the sports fan. Such identification may be in the form of logos embedded in the sides of the pylons. With a souvenir sized pylon, the location of the logos would need to be raised enough, in a pylon height-wise direction, such that the owner, and acquaintances, may easily see and recognize the team logos.